One Heck Of a Visit
by Bam27
Summary: The continuation of "One Heck of a Vacation." Haley has been missing Axl since he and his family went back to Orson, Indiana, so she decides to pay him a visit on her own. Axl has feelings for Haley and has to decide between her and Lexie. A friend of Haley's pretends to be her while she is in Orson.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Middle, Modern Family, or any of the characters from both shows. The Middle belongs to Eileen Heisler and DeAnne Heline. Modern Family belongs to Christopher Llyod and Steven Levitan. No copyright is intended, and no profit will be earned.

It is raining in Los Angeles. Haley is staring outside from her bedroom window, as she deeply misses Axl. Back in Orson, Indiana, it is also raining. Axl is staring outside of the living room window, as he misses Haley. Together, they sing a duet.

Haley: _Oh how long have you been away_

_I wish you did not leave, I wanted you to stay_

_When I first saw you, it was love from the start_

_Even though you have a girlfriend, there is a place for you in my heart_

Axl_: Back in LA, I met a cool chick named Haley_

_I can tell deep down she has a thing for me (I mean who wouldn't? I'm Awesome)_

_She's easy on the eyes and her smile shines like a light_

_But now I have feelings for her, it does not seem right_

Haley_: He's more than just a lover, I see him as my baby_

_Hopefully in the future he can be my baby's daddy_

Axl_: I'm here in Orson, you're in LA, we're so far away_

_I'm sure we will meet each other again someday_

Haley & Axl_: When will we meet each other again_

_I don't want it to be the end_

_When will we meet each other again_

_I said when will we meet each other again_

"Haley?" Alex asked.

Haley is startled. "Oh my god, don't do that! You must love startling me, don't you?"

"Sorry, I heard you singing."

"Yes, because I miss Axl. I have not stop thinking about him since he and the rest of the Heck family went back to Orson, Indiana."

"Have you forgotten that he has a girlfriend back in Orson?"

"Well, of course I know about his girlfriend, Lexie, duh. My feelings for Axl are real. This is not lust, this is actual love."

"I get it, but I'm sure the Hecks will come back here for the summer again."

"Yeah but who knows how long that will be."

"Maybe next year?"

"What if they don't come back next summer? What if it is two, three, or four years from now?"

"You're being ridiculous?"

Haley grabs her phone and starts dialing. "I need to call a friend to help me with this problem."

"Good luck with that," Alex said when leaving Haley's room.

Minutes later, Haley comes downstairs with a suitcase in her hand. "Alright, I am all packed," she said.

"Are you seriously going to Orson so you can see Axl?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I have to do this. It is my destiny and I must take care of this. That is why I called a friend for backup."

The doorbell rings.

"That must be her right now," Haley puts down her suitcase to open the door.

"Hey there friend," Haley said.

"How are you?" Her friend replied.

"Mwah! Mwah!" They both hugged and kissed each other on the left and right side of their cheeks.

"Alex, this is my best friend."

Alex is surprised. "Oh my god, you're friends with Mila Kunis? Jackie of That 70's show?" she asked.

"I always get that. It is usually Family Guy fans who refer to me as Meg Griffin," Mila replied.

"How do you two know each other?" Alex asked.

"We met at a coffee shop," Haley replied.

"We were in line and the both of us ordered the mocha latte," Mila explained.

"She was ahead of me in line and I noticed the outfit she was wearing that day," Haley continued.

A flashback to the day Haley and Mila first met in line at a coffee shop. Haley notices and compliments Mila's outfit. Mila that day was wearing a denim blue jean jacket over a white top, denim blue jeans, and white converse sneakers.

Haley noticed her outfit. "Oh my god, I love your outfit, it is super cute," Hayley complimented.

"Well thank you," Mila replied.

"Oh my god you're Mila Kunis," Haley happily excited.

"The one and only," Mila replied. "Nice to meet you."

Haley and Mila both shake hands.

"You have such great taste when it comes to clothes," Haley said.

"Well thank you. You are so sweet," Mila flattered.

"I don't mean to brag, but I am a style editor for the whacky internet lifestyle brand Nerp, now soon to be the new owner and boss of the new possible of my company name, "Haley's Creative Internet Website Haven," Haley explained.

"Get out!" Mila could not believe it.

"Totally. I may have some outfits for you to try on and that will suit you," Haley said.

"That's awesome!" Mila excited.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Haley said.

The scene returns to the present day at the Dunphy household.

"And we've been best friends ever since," Haley said. Haley and Mila then looked at each other ever so lovingly. "Besties!" they said together.

Luke is walking into the hallway. "Hey what's going on?" he asked. Luke then stopped and said nothing, as he was staring at Mila Kunis.

"Okay someone pinch me right now because I must be dreaming," Luke said.

Alex pinches Luke.

"Ow!" Luke said.

"Sorry, but I could not miss out on the opportunity of not pinching you," Alex replied.

"Anyways, what is Mila Kunis doing in our home?" Luke asked.

"She and Haley are best friends," Alex replied.

"Really? Sweet! Now whenever I want to buy stuff, I can come to her for cash," Luke said.

"Hey, just because I'm friends with a celebrity, doesn't mean I am going to allow you to get money from her like she's some cash cow," Haley said.

"Anyways, Haley why is Mila Kunis here?" Alex wondered.

"While I am gone, Mila will be my doppleganger replacement, while I am in Orson visiting Axl."

"Your doppleganger?" Alex making sure she heard Haley correctly.

"Now that I think about it, I do see the resemblance," Luke said.

"I know, right? The difference is I'm five foot two, and Mila's five foot four. People have mistaken me as Mila."

A flashback to the day Haley was walking down the street. The paparazzi mistaken her as Mila and they are taking pictures of Haley.

"Mila over here!" the one male photographer calling Haley to get his attention. Haley notices and waves at the paparazzi. She then continues walking.

"When is your next movie project?! Are you and Ashton Kutcher still together?!" the one male photographer asked.

"How are your children?!" the one female photographer asked.

"Not sure, Ashton and I are still happily together, and our babies, Dmitri and Wyatt are doing just fine!" Haley answering all three questions. "I love you all but not as much as my babies! Mwah!" Haley blowing a kiss to the paparazzi as she continues her walk.


	2. Chapter 2

The scene returns to the present day at the Dunphy household.

"Mila, I have written down directions for you. If you run into any problems, don't hesitate to call me," Haley said.

"Got it," Mila understanding.

"So how long are you going to gone?" Alex asked.

"From now until the day before Thanksgiving," Haley replied.

"Are you kidding me!" Alex is outraged.

"Alex, I need to spend as much time as I can with Axl."

"Are you going to ask Axl to marry you," Luke asked.

"If I play my cards right, I sure will," Haley replied.

"Haley is not marrying Axl since he is already in a relationship. There is no way this plan will work I mean mom and dad are not idiots," Alex has no faith in Haley's plan.

"Good point, although dad is pretty gullible. Either way, I'm sure they won't tell the difference and they will still think Mila is me. Make sure to cover for me and help out Mila if anything goes wrong."

"Yeah I didn't sign up for this," Luke said.

"Too bad, so glad," Haley replied.

"I believe you meant, "too bad, so sad," Alex correcting Haley.

"Potato, tomato, whatever. Anyways, I'm out," Haley then puts on her sunglasses.

"There is no way this plan will work, right?" Luke asked.

"Absolutely not," Alex replied.

Luke then turns his direction and walks up to Mila. "So Mila, how about hooking up this guy with some moola, please?" Luke having his hand out.

Back in Orson, Frankie is sitting in the living room texting Claire. They became such good friends. They have been constantly texting each other back and forth since Frankie and her family returned to Orson. Mike comes in after a long day at work.

"Hey Frankie," Mike saying hello to his wife.

Frankie laughs after reading a text message that Claire sent her.

Mike is walking towards Frankie, as he is not pleased with his wife ignoring him. "Frankie? Hello, earth to Frankie!" Mike trying to get Frankie his attention.

Frankie now notices Mike. "Huh? oh hey Mike, when did you get home?"

"Just now. Anyways, what is for dinner?"

"The usual, whatever is left in the refrigerator."

"Frankie, there isn't much food left in the fridge. Ever since we came back from our two weeks of family vacation in LA, you have been texting Claire non-stop. I mean you haven't even cooked anything since we came back."

"I made blueberry pancakes for breakfast."

"Yeah, once. I mean you have not made dinner since coming back from our vacation, and by "made dinner" I mean bringing home takeout since we all know you are allergic to cooking."

Frankie unhappily stares at Mike; waiting for him to stop talking. "Are you quite finished?" she asked.

"Pretty much," Mike then sits next to Frankie on the couch to talk to her. "Listen, I think it is great you and Claire are gal pals, but I don't want the texting getting in the way of you forgetting about dinner, getting groceries, me, and the kids."

"You're right, I'm sorry. It is just that getting to know Claire in LA makes me miss seeing her in person. That's why texting each other makes me feel so much better."

"I get it, but maybe you should take a break from texting I mean you don't see me constantly texting Phil."

"Have you been texting Phil?"

"I told Phil that I don't care for texting, but he has been constantly calling me, even at work when I specifically told Phil not to do that. He is either idiotic or is just so hard-headed."

"Or it is probably because Phil sees you as a good buddy of his," Frankie assumed.

"I guess," Mike replied. "You know who I see as a real good buddy of mine? Jay."

"Claire's father," Frankie said.

"Yeah. We have been talking to each other recently," Mike replied.

"Seriously? You're capable of calling and talking to Jay on the phone than someone like Phil?"

"What? Me and Jay love football. In fact, we are getting ready for this Thursday night matchup where the Colts are facing the Rams."

"It sounds like you love Jay more than Phil."

"He probably feels the same way." Mike is getting up and leaves the living room. Frankie gets another text message from Claire. Frankie laughs at the text message Claire sent to her. Meanwhile, Axl is looking for something to eat in the refrigerator.

"Dad, is mom cooking tonight or what?"

"Sorry Axl, it looks like we are on our own once again."

"Are you serious?! All I see in the fridge are two hot dogs, jam, some frozen yogurt, and one slice of pizza in this storage bag from last night!" Axl grabs and shows Mike the one slice of pizza in the storage bag.

"Well I set your mom straight by telling her she should take a break from texting. Cross your fingers for tomorrow son," Mike walks away from the kitchen.

Axl is not happy, as he closed the refrigerator door and goes, "ugh!"

Axl goes back to his room to talk to Brick. Brick is on his bed reading a book.

"Hey Brick, can I talk to you," Axl asked.

Brick looks up at Axl. "How important is it? I'm in the middle of reading a good book here."

"If it was not so important, I wouldn't have asked you."

"Good point, proceed."

"I have been having feelings for Haley ever since we came back from our summer vacation in LA. It is so bad that I was singing earlier from the living room window."

"That was you? The whole time I thought the TV was on."

"I just don't understand why these feelings won't go away."

"Well, there is only one explanation for this… you are in love with Haley Dunphy."

Axl laughs a little. "Yeah, okay Brick. You don't know what you are talking about I mean you are thirteen years old."

"I am sixteen, going on seventeen. I was born in 2001."

"I can't be in love with Haley! I am in love with Lexie!"

"Well, now you are in love with two women. The next step is to decide who is the one woman you are destined to be with."

"Look, Haley is hot. She has a beautiful smile, awesome hair, awesome eyes, down to earth, not to mention her personality is the _bomb!_ The thing is, I've known Lexi longer compared to knowing Haley for two weeks. If Lexie and I are no longer together, Sue will not be happy with me, and I will never hear the end of it because her and Lexie are both besties!"

"Well Axl, I told you what needs to be done. Your mission is to choose either Haley or Lexie? Don't make it more complicated as it is."

"Okay fine, I will think about it," Axl leaves the room.

Brick goes back to reading his book. "Glad that is over with. Now, where were we? _Where were we?_" Brick whispered.

Meanwhile, Haley falls asleep on the plane. She has a dream about her showing up at the Heck house. In her dream, she is walking to the door in slow motion, while her hair is flowing in the wind. Saxophone music is played in the background. Haley rings the doorbell and Axl opens the door.

"Hello Axl," Haley said lovingly.

"Haley, good to see you. I've been thinking about you baby," Axl replied.

"I've been thinking about you since we last saw each other," Haley said.

"Me too. You look great as always," Axl complimenting her.

"I know. I'm wearing this outfit just for you. Kiss me," Haley replied.

Axl and Haley are kissing.

While Haley is still dreaming, an elderly man couldn't help but notice seeing Haley making noises with her lips, as she is still dreaming about kissing Axl. She finally wakes up and is startled by the elderly man sitting next to her.

"How much did you see?" Haley asked.

"Everything," The elderly man replied.

The male flight attendant with an announcement.

_"Attention everyone. I am Jason, chief flight attendant. We have exactly an hour until landing. Hopefully you all are enjoying your flight. Sit back and relax, as we are an hour away until landing at the Indiana airport. Thank You."_

"I'm coming Axl," Haley smiled as she could not wait to see him.

Back in Los Angeles, Alex and Luke are making sure Mila can pretend to be Haley.

"Are you sure have this under control?" Alex asked.

"Are you sure you can pull it off by pretending to be Haley?" Luke asked.

"Guys don't worry, I got this," Mila having no worries.

Claire returns from work. "Is anybody home?!" Claire called.

"Mom is home," Luke said.

"Okay, you stay upstairs until she says Haley's name, which is you," Alex said. Alex and Luke are going downstairs to say hello to Claire.

"Hey mom. How was your day at work?" Alex asked.

Alex and Luke give Claire a hug while she tells them how her day was.

"It was great. I'm just so glad to be home with my kids. Where's Haley?" Claire wondered.

"I'm sure she will be coming down soon," Alex replied.

Mila is coming down the stairs pretending to be Haley, while looking at her phone. "Oh my god, this crop top and denim jeans would tots look great on me."

Claire is looking confused. "Tots?" Is that internet slang or something?"

"Definitely, especially among the teenagers," Luke replied.

"Wow. You would think the word would be outdated by now," Claire thought.

"You can say sagging pants should have left the building years ago, but it is still here to stay," Alex replied.

Mila gives Claire a hug. "Mother, don't you look fabulous as usual."

"Thank you. Haley, there is something different about you. I can't quite put my finger on it…. Have you gotten taller?" Claire wondered.

"If that is the case, then I must be doing something right," Mila then goes back to looking at her phone in the living room. Claire is once again confused.

"I told Alex and Luke that I got this in the bag. I wasn't looking at clothes on my phone anyways, I was texting Ashton to check up on him and our babies," Mila said when being interviewed.

Haley is waiting outside of the Indianapolis airport station. She waves at a taxi driver for a drive. The taxi driver stops and Haley gets in the cab.

"Where to?" The taxi driver asked.

"Orson, Indiana please," Haley replied.

Thirty minutes later, the taxi stops in the middle of nowhere and Haley gets out of the cab.

"Thanks for the ride!" Haley said.

"My pleasure," the taxi driver replied.

The taxi driver drives off. Haley is stranded on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere. She turns her head to her left and right, as she is hoping to catch a ride. She stretches out her arm and points her thumb up like a hitchhiker. An hour later, Haley is still stranded on the side of the road. Haley is not pleased at all.

"Seriously? It is already been an hour and I have not seen at least one car. I know Indiana is the middle of nowhere, but that is still no excuse. Well, looks like I am walking. Good thing I am not wearing high heels because I will not allow my feet to be in pain."


	3. Chapter 3

While Haley is walking, she calls Alex on her phone. Alex's phone rings and she picks it up.

Alex answers. "Hello."

Hey Alex. I thought I call to make sure if everything is fine at the house."

"Everything is going well. Mila is doing a great job pretending to be you. I can't believe mom actually thinks Mila is you."

"I told you she can do it," Haley never doubting Mila.

"Have you made it to Indiana yet?"

"Yeah, but I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere and I have not seen one car to give me a ride to Axl's house. Now I'm walking to find out where he lives and all I see are nothing but cornfields, corn mazes, whatever they are called. Good thing it is not raining in Indiana because I would so lose it right now."

"Well, just be careful, okay?"

"Okay, see ya," Haley hangs up.

A few minutes later, a car pulls up in the middle of the road.

"Hi! Do you need a ride?! A woman asked.

Haley rolls her eyes as she is so relieved. "Oh my god, yes."

"Come on in darling!" The woman said.

Haley gets into the passenger side of the car. Haley and the woman drive off together.

"Thank you so much for letting me ride in your car," Haley said.

"No problem. I hate to see such a pretty young lady walking by herself in the middle of nowhere. By the way, I am Mrs. Nancy Donahue."

"I'm Haley Dunphy. I'm here in Orson for a visit."

"Oh, so you're not from Orson?" Nancy surprised.

"I'm from Los Angeles," Haley replied.

"A city girl, huh? Who are you visiting?" Nancy asked.

"Do you happen to know a guy named Axl Heck?" Haley wondered.

"I sure do. Me and my family live across the street from his family."

"Awesome!" Haley is stoked.

"How do you know Axl?" Nancy wondered.

"The Hecks spent their vacation with me and my family back in LA," Haley replied.

"Ah, I see," Nancy said.

"Hey, are you one of those poor people who eat plants and animals they find in a yard?" Haley curiously asked.

Nancy wasn't sure how to respond. "You mean like farmers, no."

Finally, Nancy dropped off Haley in front of the Heck household.

"Thanks again for the ride Mrs. Donahue!"

"You're welcome!"

Haley is walking to the front door and knocks on it three times. Frankie opens the door and is shocked and speechless to see Haley.

"Hey Mrs. Heck! Is Axl home?!" Haley asked.

Frankie eventually smiled. "Haley, what a surprise. What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit Axl."

"You came all the way here from LA to see Axl?" Frankie making sure she heard her correctly.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. Mainly Axl, but you guys as well, so is he home?"

"Sure, come on in," Frankie allows Haley to come in and then closes the door.

"Axl, you have a visitor!" Frankie called.

As soon as Axl walks into the living room and sees Haley, he is quickly shocked. He then quickly smiles. "Uh, Haley! Um, what are you doing here?!"

"I came to visit the family, especially you."

"Uh, that's great, but we have been texting each other sometimes," Axl said.

Haley slowing walks up to him. She gently puts her hand on Axl's left shoulder. "It is even better to see someone in person." Haley looking at Axl lovingly. Shen then sexually bites down on her bottom lip. Axl smiles, as he nervously enjoys, but does not know what Haley is up to.

"Where's your room?" Haley asked lovingly.

Axl points to the direction of his room. "Down the hallway."

"Thanks." Haley is walking down the hallway to his room. Axl has a confused look on his face when seeing Haley walking down the hallway. He turned his direction back to Frankie, as she has her arms crossed. She is not happy with Axl.

"You invited her, didn't you?" Frankie assumed.

"What?! Of course not, she invited herself!" Axl replied.

"I just hope Lexie doesn't find out. Otherwise, it is all on you," Frankie said.

Haley is in Axl and Brick's room unpacking. Axl returns to the room.

"So Haley, uh, how long do you plan on staying here? Axl wondered.

"From now until the day before Thanksgiving," Haley replied.

Axl is speechless as he has his mouth opened. "What?"

"Yeah. I want to make sure we spend some much time together."

Sue walks into Axl and Brick's room.

"Haley?!" Sue surprised to see her.

"Oh, hey Sue."

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit you guys."

"She mainly means Axl," Brick correcting Haley.

Sue is feeling very excited. "This is going to be so much fun. We should totally have sleepovers, talking about makeup, men, painting each other's nails, and doing each other's hair. I think I would look pretty good wearing pigtails."

"Oh, gee Sue that sounds great, but maybe some other time when I'm not busy hanging out with Axl,"

"Axl, can I talk to you in the living room?" Sue asked.

Axl follows Sue while Haley goes back to unpacking. Sue is angry and confronts Axl in the living room.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Sue angrily asked.

"What!" Axl not knowing what she is talking about.

"Have you forgotten that you are in a committed relationship with my bestie, who goes by name of LEXIE?!"

"Sue, you know that I love Lexie. I'm not cheating on her, I'm not a player."

"Maybe not now, but eventually you will."

Mike returns from work. Frankie comes in the living room.

"Oh, hey Mike. I see you are home after a long day at work."

"Yep."

"Mike, I'm just giving you the heads up that a visitor will be staying with us for a few months."

"A visitor?"

Haley is walking towards the living room until she stops and notices Mike.

"Oh, hey Mr. Heck! Good to see you again!"

Frankie is looking at Mike with a nervous smile on her face. Sue turns her head looking back at Mike. Axl nervously turns his head looking back at Mike, while scratching the back of his left ear.

In the next scene, Haley is sitting up on the living room couch with her legs spread. She is quietly using a nail file to gently grind down and shaping the edges of her nails.

"So Haley is going to be spending two months with us and we could already tell she was enjoying being our house guest," Franke narrated.

"So Haley, how long are going to be staying here?" Mike wondered.

"Until the day before Thanksgiving," Haley replied.

Mike's mouth is open and blinks his eyes a few times. "I'm sorry. Not sure if I cleaned out my eyes, but did you just say until the day before Thanksgiving?" Mike making sure he heard her correctly.

"That's correct," Haley replied.

"And your mother is okay with this?" Frankie asked. "Maybe I should text her so she'll" know that you made it here safe," she suggested.

"NO!" Haley yelled. "My mother knows that I am okay, so there is no need to text her Mrs. Heck.. never.. at all.. the entire time I am here."

"She's right Frankie. Besides, I said you need a break from texting Claire," Mike said.

"I'm going to break you in half if you keep bringing it up," Frankie feeling annoyed.

"So you wanted to come all the way from LA to Orson to visit us?" Mike asked.

"You might say that?" Haley then winks at Axl.

Axl nervously smiles then quickly stops.

"Who are you winking at? I know you're not winking at me," Mike said. He then turns around and faces Axl. "You invited her, didn't you?" Mike assumed.

"Dad, I didn't invite her. She invited herself," Axl replied.

"Can't we just have her stay with the Donahues?" Mike asked.

"I knew that was coming. Haley does not want to stay with the Donahues I mean she would rather spend time here with her new boo Axl," Frankie replied.

"I am not Haley's boo! I am Lexie's boo!" Axl is outraged.

"If you play your cards right, you can be my boo," Haley winks at Axl again.

"Okay, I know she is not winking at me because I am not the one who has to play my cards right," Mike said. "Look, Haley you can stay here. You can sleep on the living room couch."

"Actually, I was thinking of sleeping with Axl in his room."

"Yeah, that is not going to happen," Mike said.

"Why?" Haley asked.

"Because we have only known you and your family for two weeks. I'm not comfortable having a young lady sleeping in the same room with my oldest son," Mike explained.

"It is not like we're going to have sex. I'll" even sleep on the floor in my sleeping bag," Haley said.

"Still not happening," Mike refuses.

"No offence Mr. Heck, but I'm your guest, and the guest should get what he or she wants."

Mike doesn't know what to say. He is starting to lose his patience at this point.

"Fine, you can sleep with Axl," Mike gives up.

"Great. Brick you're going to have to leave and you can sleep in the living room," Haley said.

"What? Why?" Brick asked.

"Because I want to spend so much alone time with Axl. You would get in the way. You're ten, I'm sure you understand."

"What is the matter with you people! I'm sixteen for crying out loud!"

"Really? It doesn't help that you are so short."

"Sorry Brick, but you might as well take one for the team. I can tell this is not going to go well," Frankie said.

Brick is not happy. "Fine," he said.

Later that night, Axl and Haley are getting ready for bed.

"Good night Axl. I hope you sleep well."

"You too. You better not pull any funny business."

"Don't worry. I'll" be asleep the whole time."

The next morning, Axl is still sleeping, as he turns to the left side of his bed. Then he wakes up and sees Haley laying next to him. Haley is happily smiling, as she was watching him sleep.

"Good morning sunshine."

"OH MY GOD!" Axl screams. "How long have you been in my bed?!" he asked.

"Once you were fast asleep last night, I quickly got into your bed," Haley replied.

"So you slept with me last night?!" Axl asked.

"I sure did. I woke up thirty minutes before you and since then, I couldn't help but to stare at your beautiful face the entire time," Haley replied.

"I made breakfast!" Frankie calling everyone.

Everyone is coming into the kitchen to sit at the table.

"Mrs. Heck are you making the same blueberry pancakes my mother makes for breakfast?" Haley asked.

"That's right. Thanks to your mom giving me the recipe."

"This is the second time she has made blueberry pancakes. It is a whole new record!"

"Okay Mike, that's enough," Frankie telling Mike to knock it off. He could not help but laugh.

Axl is the last one to show up in the kitchen.

"Axl, puts some clothes on. We have a guest for crying out loud," Frankie demanded.

"Oh, it is okay Mrs. Heck. You're not at my house in LA. This is Axl's home, so its fine with me," Haley smiles while gazing at Axl.

Brick and Sue look at each other with an awkward look on their faces.

"Um… okay," Frankie feeling awkward.

Later in the day, Axl calls his best friend, Hutch, who moved back to Chicago after graduating college.

"Hey Hutch, its Axl."

"Hey Axl! How's it going?"

"Alright. How is everything in Chicago?"

"It's the windy city man, nothing is new here. So what's up?"

"Have you ever been in a love triangle?"

"No, I have not my friend. Why, who's stuck in a love triangle?"

"Me, I guess. You remember the girl that I met in LA named Haley Dunphy?"

"The one that looks like Mila Kunis?"

"Yeah, her. Well, ever since I came back from LA, I have been having feelings for her. To make matters worse, she shows up at my house unannounced. Now she is staying with me and my family for two months."

"Now it has gotten to the point where you have to choose either Haley or Lexie?"

"Yeah. Haley's nice, sweet, cool, down to earth and is hot."

"She looks like Mila Kunis, so she has to be hot."

"But I know that my heart belongs to Lexie since I have known her longer compared to only knowing Haley for two weeks in LA. If you were in my shoes, who would you choose?"

"If it were up to me, I would choose Haley."

"Really?"

"I mean Lexie is great, but I gotta go with the girl that looks like Mila Kunis, plus she is obviously rich since she is from La La Land."

"Lexie is rich too."

"True, but Haley has to be richer since she once again, lives in La La Land."

"I don't know. I'm going to have to think about it some more."

"Well, good luck my friend."

"Later," Axl hangs up.


	4. Chapter 4

"It was the first day of November today. I can't believe it has been almost two months since Haley has stayed with us. She's been a nice guest overall, but I'm surprised Phil and Claire did not bother calling or texting her to make sure she was fine. I know all parents are not the same, but it would not hurt to check up on their children, not matter how old they are," Frankie narrated.

Back in Los Angeles, Phil and Claire are getting ready for bed.

"Phil, have you noticed anything different about Haley?" Claire wondered.

"Besides the fact that it seems she's gotten taller, she is still the same Haley to me," Phil replied.

"I have not been able to put my finger on it for almost two months now. She is an adult, no adult continues to grow," Claire said.

"I know for a fact that Haley is five foot two, not five foot four. Something is not adding up," Claire said when being interviewed.

Claire gets a text from Frankie.

"Aw, I got a text from my good friend Frankie," She said. Claire reads the text, but then she does not understand what Frankie is talking about. "Dear Claire, sorry I had to take a break from texting, but I wanted to let you know that Haley is safe and sound with us in Orson?" What is she talking about?

"What's going on?" Phil asked.

"Frankie says Haley is safe and sound in Orson, but how can that be when she is here?" Claire is so confused.

"I'm going to go look for Haley," Claire leaves the bedroom to look for Haley. Claire hears someone talking on the phone in the bathroom. She gets a little closer to hear the conversation.

"Don't worry Haley, everything is under control. I have been doing a great job pretending to be you. I'm impressed that it has been almost two months and your parents have no idea yet," Mila talking to Haley on the phone.

Claire opens the door. "Aha! I knew it!"

"I'm going to have to call you back," Mila hangs up.

"Oh my god, Mila Kunis," Claire is thrilled.

"Let me guess, you want an autograph?"

"No. I mean that would be nice, but hey, don't try to change the subject on me!" Claire staying focused.

"I wasn't. I really wanted to know if you want an autograph?" Mila replied.

"Okay, where is my daughter? Also, how do you know daughter?" Claire asked.

"Haley and I met at a coffee shop and we have been besties ever since. She also went to Orson, Indiana to see some guy named Axl," Mila explained.

"Honey, are you alright? Oh my god! Is that Mila Kunis?!" Phil couldn't believe it.

"The one and only," Mila replied.

"What is she doing in the hiz-house?" Phil asked.

"Phil, I told something wasn't right. Haley went to Orson, Indiana to see Axl. Not to mention, her and Mila are best friends. Mila has been pretending to be our daughter while she is gone," Claire explained.

"If you think about it, they do look somewhat similar," Phil said.

"Yeah, they do," Claire agrees with Phil.

"Is everything alright?" Alex asked.

Luke and Alex noticed Mila. They pretend to act like they had no clue that Mila was here the whole time.

"Oh my gosh Luke, its Mila Kunis!"

"You're right. This is crazy, especially since we had no clue she was in our home the entire time!" Alex then bumps Luke on his shoulder for almost blowing their cover.

"Okay, drop the act?" Claire not buying it.

"The jig is up Luke. Haley told us not to tell you. I told her it wasn't a good idea, but she needed to see Axl, Alex explained.

"Alex was also right about the plan not working," Luke added.

"Phil, come on."

"Where are we going."

"To Orson to bring our daughter back home."

"Honey, it is 10:30 p.m. at night."

"You're right. We'll" leave at 8:00 a.m. in the morning," Claire storms off to the bedroom.

"Well, my work is done. I'm going back home to see Ashton and our babies," Mila walks out of the bathroom and is leaving the house.

The next morning. Phil and Claire are coming downstairs, as they are leaving to get Haley in Orson, Indiana.

"Claire, do we really have to go all the way to Orson to get Haley back?"

"Phil, I will not wait until the day before Thanksgiving for our daughter to return home on her own."

"She's an adult. She will feel like we are treating her like a kid again."

"Well as long as she is still living in our house, she has no choice."

Before leaving, Phil and Claire talk to Alex and Luke.

"Alright, me and your father are going to get your sister. I am very disappointed in you two. It was wrong for you to lie to me and your father by not only letting your sister leave on her own, but not even telling us where she was!"

"Mom, we are so sorry," Alex said.

"I told Haley I did not sign up for this, but she just said to me, "too bad, so glad." According to Alex, Haley meant to say, "too bad, so sad," Luke said.

"You two need to be punished. You are not allowed to use your phones for two weeks," Claire said.

"What?!" Alex and Luke said.

"You heard your mother. You made things worse by lying to us and allowing your sister to leave on her own. You can't just get away with something you did, but you don't get punished for it," Phil said.

"Alright, we're leaving. We'll" see you when we get back," Claire said.

"Did you think it is possible that Haley asked Axl to marry her?" Luke wondered.

"I doubt it, especially since Axl has a girlfriend, remember?" Alex replied.

"I know, but I think it would be cool if Axl and Haley got married. I mean the Hecks and the Dunphys would be a family. Axl and Brick would be our brother-in-laws, and Sue would be our sister-in-law," Luke said.

Alex thinks about it. "I do like Sue. I guess it would be pretty cool," Alex liking Luke's idea.

Back in Orson, Haley is finishing up doing Sue's hair.

And done. "What do you think?" Haley gives Sue a mirror to see her new look.

Sue gasped. "I look super cute with ponytails! Thanks Haley!"

"You're welcome. I've been practicing. I once tried to braid pigtails for a friend at a sleepover, but it went horribly wrong."

"Hey Axl, I got pigtails! All thanks to Haley."

"Yeah, looks great."

"Hey there handsome," Haley said; then looks at Axl's buttocks and smacks it.

"Did you just smack me on the butt?" Axl asked.

"It is as cute as you," Haley then gives him a wink.

"Okay, why do you keep winking?! Do you have an eyelash stuck in your eye or something? Besides, you obviously know that I have a girlfriend."

"But your girlfriend is not here."

"Axl, you might want to relax. Eventually, Lexie will find out," Sue said.

"Seriously?!You Sue of all people. Weren't you the one worried about our relationship being over?!" Axl questioned Sue.

"I know deep down you really care for Lexie and that you would never do anything to hurt her. Ooh! We should have a slumber party and invite Lexie!" Sue telling Haley the idea.

"That would be totally fun," Haley loving the idea.

Sue and Haley screams with excitement.

"No! No! No!" Axl yells. "Lexie can't not know that Haley is here! Haley, I'm sorry but it is not happening!"

"But I would love to meet your girlfriend," Haley replied.

"No butts! No coconuts! It is not happening!" Axl making himself clear.

Sue's phone rings. "Hello. Hey my bestie Lexie! No, I'm not doing anything. You want to come over here later? Sure. Okay, bye," Sue hangs up. "Good news, Lexie is coming over later."

"What is wrong with you? That is not good news that is torture. Curse you Sue!" Axl freaks out then tells Sue and Haley his plan. "Okay, here's the plan. Haley is going to stay in my bedroom closet before Lexi steps foot in this house, and she can't come out until Lexi leaves. UGH!" Axl storms out of the living room. Sue and Haley watch and then look at each other, as they are wondering what just happened.

Phil and Claire are on a plane.

"Claire, are you okay?"

"I still can't believe what our daughter did. Leaving without telling us where she was going. Even if we didn't let her go, which no is the correct answer, she can't just get up, pack her suitcase, and leave like that. Even as an adult, she is still boy crazy. What does she see in Axl?"

"I like Axl. I think he is a good young man."

"Axl is the same person who likes to go shirtless in his underwear."

"There is nothing wrong for a man to do it in his own kingdom."

"He did it once in our home."

"He was on vacation. I think you should give him a pass for that."

"Well, at least Axl is not as bad as Dylan."

"I like Dylan and I wish you would stop giving him such a hard time. I know he is not the smartest person on the face of this earth, but he is a good egg with a good heart."

"You have a good point, even if his I.Q. is lower than a dirt clod. What I also can't believe is that our daughter is friends with Mila Kunis."

"Those two look so alike."

"I know. No wonder Haley had Mila pretend to be her for almost two months."

"I'm surprised it took us this long until last night to find out that it was Mila Kunis."

"Oh my god. I forgot to ask Mila Kunis for her autograph before she left."

"I got you covered," Phil gives Claire the autograph from Mila Kunis.

Claire is reading the autograph. "To Phil and Claire Dunphy, from Mila Kunis." Phil, you are the best," she said. Phil and Claire give each other a hug and Claire then gives Phil a kiss on the cheek.

Back at the Hecks, Haley apologizes to Brick.

"Hey Brick, I am sorry that you ended up sleeping on the living couch. It is my fault that I wanted to spend so much time with Axl."

"I was over that weeks ago. It is actually not that bad. Before going to bed, I turn the flashlight on while I read in the dark."

Flashback to Brick reading a book in the dark with a flashlight in his hand.

"You know what, I can get used to this," Brick said.

The doorbell rings. "That must be Lexie," Sue assumed.

'Okay, quick, I'm taking you back to my room," Axl telling Haley. He grabs her hand, takes her back to his room, and puts her in the closet.

"Okay, stay in here until Lexie leaves," Axl telling Haley.

"But if I have to use the bathroom?" Haley asked.

"Then use it and quickly get back in the closet!" Axl ordered. Axl then closed the closet.

Sue opens the door and it is Lexie.

"Hey Sue. Oh my god, you look super cute with pigtails," Lexi complimented.

"Thanks," Sue appreciated. "Come on in," Sue welcoming Lexi in the house.

Frankie and Mike are coming in the living room to say hello to Lexie.

"Hey Lexie!" Frankie said.

"Hey Lexie," Frankie said.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Heck," Lexie replied.

Axl returns to the living room.

"Hey! There is my girlfriend!" Axl happy to see Lexi.

"Hey, you," Lexie happy to see Axl. They both give each other a hug.

Lexi then asked Sue about her braided pigtails.

"So Sue, who braided your pigtails?" Lexi being curious.

Axl answered for Sue. "Oh please. Sue did it herself."

Sue looking confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Axl quickly whispered in her ear before she blew his cover. "_Haley!_ he whispered.

Sue now understands. "Ohhh right. I did my own pigtails, just like Axl said.

"That's awesome. When did you learn how to braid pigtails?" Lexie asked.

Sue quickly thinking what to say next. "Last week," she replied.

All of a sudden, everyone hears the toilet flushing from the bathroom.

"Do you guys have a visitor?" Lexie wondered.


	5. Chapter 5

Haley walks into the living room after coming out of the bathroom. "I just used the last of the toilet paper. Hopefully you guys have more in the house because you're on your own," Haley letting everyone know.

Haley then notices Lexie. "Oh hi! I'm Haley! You must be Lexie, Axl's girlfriend. You are so pretty." Haley amazed by her beauty.

Lexi appreciating the compliment. "Thank you. Did you say your name is Haley?"

"Mh-mm," Haley nodded.

"Axl, didn't you meet a girl named Haley in LA?" Lexie asked.

Axl pretending he has no clue. He is so nervous that he scratches the back of his head. "I-I don't recall. Doesn't really ring a bell."

Lexie then figured it out. "Wait, you're the same Haley who I overheard on the phone. You're the same Haley from LA!" Lexie freaks out.

"I sure am. I've been visiting the family for almost two months now."

Lexi is shocked. "Almost two months?!"

Lexi then looks at Axl. She slowly walks towards him, as everyone moved to the side.

"Axl, please tell me nothing is going on between the two of you," Lexie wants Axl to be honest.

"What! Of course not!" Axl replied.

"Although he has feelings for Haley too," Brick mentioned. "Apparently he is still having a hard time choosing you or Haley."

"Thanks a lot Brick!" Axl angrily said.

"Hey, don't get mad at me because you're stuck in a love triangle. I just gave you advice. You didn't tell me to keep it as a secret."

Haley is flattered as she put her hand on her breasts. "You really have feelings for me?" she smiled.

"Axl, who is it going to be? Haley or me?" Lexi demanded.

"I don't know," Axl replied.

At this point, Lexi is angry. She doesn't know what else to say. "I think you know. I have to go," Lexi starts crying and runs out of the house.

Axl runs after her. "Lexie wait!" he yelled.

Haley, Sue, and Brick are running after Axl. Lexi is still running in the neighborhood at night.

"Lexie!" "Lexie!" Axl calling her as he is running out of breath.

Lexi finally stops. She is still heartbroken and angry. She then turns around facing Axl to confront him. Tears are still running down her face.

"Axl, why are you playing with my emotions?!" I thought you said you love me?"

"Lexie, of course I love you. I didn't invite Haley to come visit, she invited herself!"

"You're right, I'm sorry. I know that you deeply care about me. This whole love triangle you have going on is just so frustrating."

Haley, Sue, and Brick finally stopped running. They watch Axl and Lexie talking to each other.

"I would never do anything to hurt you," Axl said.

"Then I guess this is the end for us," Lexie replied.

Axl is confused. "What?"

"Maybe you're better off with Haley," Lexie said.

"But I love you," Axl replied.

"I love you too, but I have a feeling you and Haley were meant to be together," Lexi happily looks at Haley. Haley smiles back. Lexi happily looks back at Axl.

"We can still be friends. I just want you to be happy," Lexie telling Axl.

"I want you to be happy too," Axl said.

Lexi still smiling. "Look at me, I am happy," she replied.

Lexi and Axl hug each other.

"I'll" see you later," Lexie walking home.

"You guys wait here, I'm going to check up on Axl," Haley telling Sue and Brick.

Haley is walking towards Axl. "Are you and Lexie okay?" she asked.

"We broke up," Axl disappointed.

"Axl, I am so sorry. It is totally my fault. If I did not come here, you two would still be together," Haley feeling so bad.

"Its not your fault. We're still friends so she seems happy."

"So what now?" Haley wondered.

Axl and Haley both gaze into each other's eyes. Then they slowly lean in for a passionate kiss.

Sue and Brick watch and are happy for Axl and Haley.

"Well, it looks like Axl finally chose the woman he wants to be with," Brick said.

"I'm so happy, I'm crying," Sue bursting into tears.

"Aren't you said about Axl and Lexie's breakup?" Brick wondered.

"Yeah, but as long as they are both happy, I'm happy!" Sue still bursting into tears.

Sue, Brick, Axl, and Haley return to the house. Frankie and Mike get up from the living room couch to make sure everyone is okay.

"There you guys are, is everything alright?" Frankie concerned.

"Sue, your eyes are red. It is your allergies?" Mike asked.

"No, that was when she had an allergic reaction to the one Christmas tree we had," Frankie remembered. "Sue, have you been crying?" Frankie asked.

"Yes, nothing but tears of joy," Sure replied.

Sue and Brick are going to the living room.

"So Axl, are you and Lexie okay?" Frankie asked.

"I guess, but we broke up," Axl replied.

"I am so sorry to hear that," Frankie being sympathetic.

"You and Lexie seemed great together," Mike replied.

"I know. Luckily, we're still friends," Axl and Haley smiling and looking at each other.

Frankie and Mike notice them holding hands. Axl and Haley then go to the living room to sit on the couch.

"It is okay if I lay my head on your chest?" Haley asked.

"Sure," Axl replied.

"You know Axl and Haley look so cute together," Frankie said.

"Yeah, they do," Mike agreed.

"Imagine if they both get married," Frankie said.

"Oh, here you go," Mike not liking where this is going.

"Hang on, just hear me out. If they get married, the Hecks and the Dunphys would be family. Wouldn't that be great?" Frankie asked.

"Well, as long as there is Jay is still apart of the family, I'll" be one happy camper," Mike satisfied. Frankie playfully slaps Mike on the chest.

Haley is laying her head on Axl's chest while her eyes are closed. Axl strokes her hair while watching TV.

The doorbell rings. Frankie and Mike go to the door to see who it is.

"Claire! Phil!" Frankie is surprised to see them.

"Hey Frankie!" Claire said.

Frankie hugs Claire and Phil. "It is so good to see you two!" Frankie is so happy.

"Hey Mike," Claire said.

"Hey! Mikey Mike!" Phil said.

"Hey Claire, hey Phil," Mike replied.

"I've been calling you constantly Mike to check up on you," Phil said.

"Sorry, I've been busy," Mike replied.

"Yeah, busy talking to Jay on the phone," Frankie said.

"You have been talking to Jay instead of me?" Phil is shocked.

"Yes. I'm sorry, we both like football. Listen Phil, I apologize and I promise I won't do it again," Mike said.

Phil is hurt. "Well, I don't think I can accept your apology." Phil then smiled. "Of course I will. I can never stay mad at you."

"Well, we're here to bring our daughter back home," Claire said.

"Haley, your parents are hear!" Frankie calling.

"Mom! Dad! What a surprise!" Claire said.

"Okay, you can drop the act," Claire suggested.

"Let me guess, Alex and Luke ratted me out?" Haley asked Claire.

"No. Mrs. Heck sent me a text saying that you were safe and sound in Orson, when me and your father thought you were at home the entire time, until I found out Mila Kunis is your best friend and was pretending to be you."

"I'm sorry I left home without telling you, but I was afraid you wouldn't let me go to Orson alone."

"Your darn skippy we were going to say no, but that is still no excuse for you to leave and have your sister and brother cover for you."

"You know you'll" have to be punished Haley," Phil said.

"Your father is right. Not only will you not use your phone for two weeks, but you will clean the bathroom before Thanksgiving. Also, on turkey day, you will cook thanksgiving dinner and wash all of the dishes."

"What?!" Haley couldn't believe it.

"All by yourself," Claire finished.

Haley gasped.

"Well, we better get going," Claire said.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay for the night? We would hate for you to go back home in the dark," Frankie said.

"We don't have enough room as it is," Mike replied.

"Will be fine," Claire said. Phil and Claire wave and said goodbye to Frankie and Mike.

"See ya!" Frankie and Mike waving back.

Haley is heading out the door. "Bye Axl! I'll" text you! After my two weeks of not using my phone punishment is over!"

"See ya Haley!" Axl waving back.

Back in LA, Haley tells Alex and Luke about her time in Orson.

"So how was your time in Orson?" Alex asked.

"I had a wonderful time, especially with Axl," Haley replied. "He and his girlfriend, Lexie broke up," she added.

"Really? Was she angry?" Alex asked.

"Yeah and she cried, but her and Axl are still friends. She just wants him to be happy, and he wants the same thing for her," Haley said.

"I'm surprised. Well, as long as it did not lead to talking earrings off, yanking each other's hair, and duking it out in the middle of the street, then I am good," Alex looking on the bright side.

"Why kind of movies have you been watching?" Haley wondered.

"Did you ask Axl to marry you, or did you chicken out?" Luke asked.

"No," Haley replied.

"I guess you playing your cards right just wasn't meant to be," Luke said.

"I can't believe I can't use my phone for the next two weeks. I also have to clean the bathroom before Thanksgiving, cook on the holiday, and wash all the dishes by myself," Haley complained.

"Bummer. Me and Luke are only punished for two weeks, which means no using our phones either," Alex replied.

"Wait, I get the most punishments, while you two have to go two weeks without using your phones? That is so not fair," Haley is outraged.

"Hey, you were the one who left home on your own, while we were just covering for you," Alex replied.

"How about this. What if I each give you twenty-five dollars to just wash dishes on Thanksgiving? Sounds good?" Haley asked.

"You drive a hard bargain. Show me the twenty-five dollars," Luke having his hand out.

Alex smacks Luke's hands. "No Luke, she has to do her own punishments. Sorry Haley, but it is not happening," Alex leaves the living room.

When Alex leaves, Luke whispers. "Meet me in my room later, we'll" work something out." Luke then leaves the living room as well.

**The End**


End file.
